1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a composite reverse osmosis membrane by casting a porous polysulfone membrane followed by in situ polymerization of m-phenylenediamine and various polyfunctional acid chlorides to form a thin film on the porous polysulfone membrane.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,798 discloses a composite reverse osmosis membrane comprising a support film, such as a polysulfone, and a layer of acid polymerized furfuryl alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,440 discloses a composite reverse osmosis membrane prepared on a support such as a polysulfone. Polyethylenimine is deposited on the support from an aqueous solution and treated with a polyfunctional reagent to form the membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,344 discloses a composite reverse osmosis membrane which in its preferred form is an ultrathin membrane of poly(phenylenediamine trimesamide) on a porous polysulfone support. The membrane is formed by casting a solution of polysulfone on a surface, partially evaporating the solvent, quenching the thus partially formed porous support member in water to gel the polymer, impregnating the support member with phenylene diamine and treating the support member with a solution of trimesoyl chloride to form the reverse osmosis membrane having an ultrathin layer of poly(phenylenediamine trimesamide) on a porous polysulfone support.